IronPanther with Megara
by tony-luvv
Summary: Little Shorts of Tony, T'Challa and there pet panther, Megara.
1. Introducing Megara

When T'Challa and Tony started dating, the Wakanda King gifted the engineer with a panther cub, to show how serious he was about being with Tony.

* * *

"Take her Anthony." Still hesitant, Tony kept his hands close to his chest.

"But, - I've never, -she's so tiny." Even though he was too afraid to hold the little cub, he couldn't help the boyish wonder (and dare he say it, excitement) from his face.

"Anthony," he quickly passed the cub over and he grinned when he saw how the smaller man quickly moved closer to wrap the cub up in his arms. "She is yours to love and care for, as she will do for you in return." The genius turned his gaze away from his lover and instead craned his head so he could look down at his cub. Up close you could see spots in her black coat and cute little whiskers. As if feeling his gaze, the cub took a break from licking and sucking his thumb to look up at him. Blue, the lightest and brightest shade of blue looked up at him before the cutest little squeak sound was made. After that, all his worries and nerves washed away, she was just too … too cute! A little pink tongue came out and licked at his chin which caused an unprompted giggle to escape the human that was now completely wrapped around her little paw.

T'Challa stood off to the side, a fond smile settled on his face as he watched his beloved fall in love with the ball of fur curled in his arms. "What will you name her?"

"Megara." The dark skinned man just blinked in response.

"What!? Meg is one of the best characters in Disney and she doesn't get the love she deserves."

"You do not need to defend yourself, I was just caught … unaware. That is a perfect name. Come Anthony, let's get her settled."

It goes without saying that Megara never left Tony's sight for the rest of the day and the panther stuck to Tony like glue.


	2. State Side

The first time Tony took Megara with him state side, he was nervous. He was completely (nowhere near the fact) ready to leave her in T"Challa's care but his lover insisted that she was his and where he went, she would follow. He would have protested but Megara was right there staring up at him with sky blue eyes and making these sad whimpering sounds. There was no way he could leave his baby.

"Do not worry Anthony, I will be fine on my own and I am sure Megara will enjoy the change in environment." After a heart felt goodbye to his lover and a promise to see each other in a week, Tony picked up his cub and walked out out to the car. His bags had already been loaded into the car along with some of Megara's things. Tony climbed in holding his 20 something pound cub to his chest, excited he wouldn't have to part with both his lover and his baby. Being able to take Megara with him helped him feel less alone. At least he wouldn't be heading back to an empty mansion alone. Yes his bots were there and he loved them to death but they were confined to the workshop and that made the rest of the house dull in comparison.

Tony looked down at his purring baby panther. "I think you're gonna get along with the bots just fine."

"Welcome home." Tony placed Megara down in the entrance, the young cub sniffed around but always staying close to Tony. Said man wondered around the house, unpacking and trying to get Megara set up while making sure to spend time in each room so she could sniff around and get used to her new home.

"Come 'ere Megara. It's time to meet the bots." He had purposely saved the workshop for last, hoping the little adventure around the house would get her more settled. She followed him close to his heels as he went down to the shop. Friday opened the door and they wondered in. "Dum-E, U, Butterfingers, come over here." The genius decided to sat down on the floor, getting comfortable. The bots wheeled over, beeping as they went. Megara, the curios creature she is met them half way. Dum-E beeped happily, bending his claw down to inspect this new creature, U and Butterfingers hanging back a little ways. Megara reached her paw up and using the bottom of Dum-E's three 'fingers' to lever her upper body up a little higher to sniff the bot.

Tony, not sensing any danger, quickly pulled out his phone to start recording. He did it just in time too because Megara's little pink tongue stuck out to lick at Dum-E and then rubbing against his 'head' with hers.

Tony kept recording and taking pictures while the bots took turns petting Megara, who chose to walk in a circle between the three.

T'Challa was finishing up dinner when his phone beeped. Grabbing up the device he saw he had a new video message and three pictures from Tony with a text message that simply said, "I might cry."

He looked at each picture, a separate shot of Megara with each bot, then started the video.

Megara lay on her back all four legs in the air, holding onto Dum-E's claw, licking at the 'fingers' that were tickling her pudgy tummy.

T'Challa smiled down at his phone and texted Anthony. "Looks like she's getting along with her brothers and sisters just fine." ((AN: I consider U to be a girl, where Dum-E and Butterfingers are boys.))

Not thirty seconds later his phone rang. "Hello Anth-"

"Why would you say that! Now I really am going to cry!" The King smiled, listening to his lover gear up for a rant, it was going to be a long night and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Hide and Seek

It had been a long day for the King of Wakanda, back to back meetings all day since he woke early this morning. It was approaching six o' clock when the man was finally able to retire to his home. After the day T'Challa had all he wished to do was curl up with his lover somewhere comfortable.

Walking into the fore way of his home, T'Challa didn't notice how quiet the house really was. He was working off his suit jacket when he heard bare feet padding towards his direction. He waited patiently for Tony to come around the corner directly to him. Like he predicted Tony came flying around the corner and nearly ran the King over in his haste.

"Quick, hide!" He whispered before taking off down a different hall. He had turned in order to watch Anthony take off, confused as to what his lover was up too. Hearing something else come toward him he turned back around just in time to be tackled to the ground by their full grown panther.

"Megara." He huffed out in greeting from his position under the giant beast. Megara sniffed at his face, tail swishing in the background. "Friday, could you please explain what is going on here."

"Megara and Boss are currently playing a combo version of 'tag' and 'hide and seek.' Megara is currently 'it' as Boss had put it earlier. At the mention of the other man the big cat ears perked before leaping off his fallen form and tearing down the hall that Tony had taken. Not even a minute later a shriek was heard followed by the sounds of the engineer's laugh.

"It would seem Boss' hiding spot has been discovered." Friday reported.

"Lovely."


	4. Jealousy

Standing in the doorway to his bed chamber, T'Challa was starting to regret his decision to gift his lover with the cub. Although he loved how, in such little time, she was able to get Anthony to act more responsibly, not only for Megara's sake but his own as well.

It was just, this right here. He had been able to turn a blind eye to the panthers presence in their bed, but this was just … unacceptable. Not only was she in bed laying with Tony, but it's was how she was laying. The six month old panther was laying between Anthony's legs using that glorious ass as a pillow. That's HIS glorious ass, you can see why his resolve was being tested.

Anthony was laying on his stomach, immersed in a book of some kind while that animal nuzzles her head into those round cushions attached to the engineer's backside. He was vaguely aware of a vein throbbing in his forehead while his hands and jaw clenched in rhythm.


	5. Bath Time

No matter how many times they did this, it never got easier. It was getting to be that time of the month again and even though Megara thought that licking herself was perfectly acceptable, Tony didn't.

"Megara, do not be difficult with me, you know its bath time now go upstairs now." The large cat bristled at him, never enjoying her monthly bath. "If you go now I'll give you that special treat you like." Her ears twitched and she eyed him, "I'll also buy you a new toy." For such a big elegant feline, Megara was a sucker for cat toys.

She sat there for a moment before lower her head, a slight growling coming from her but she still made her way to the bathroom. Tony cheered and followed her up, he had already put on his bathing suit an hour ago and spent the time leading up til now convincing her to get it.

Once Megara accepted defeat she was pretty easy to handle. All the supplies that was need sat to the side in the huge walk in shower (the easiest place to clean her in). She walked in and sat in the middle of the shower, Tony walked in after her and turned on the spray. Getting her good and wet he worked some pet friendly shampoo into her coat. The massage she was getting from his hands got some quiet purring but otherwise she was a statue unless he needed her to move.

The bath was going pretty good and that's when he should have known things would go south.

"Hey Boss, King T'Challa has just arrived home." Tony was going to say something back, but at the mention of the other man, Megara perked up and then took his moment of distraction to make a run for it. She used her body weight to push the door open and then took off into the house, completely soaked and still covered in soap.

"Megara! Get back here, you're not done!" Tony got up and chased after her, he should have closed and locked the bathroom door. Tony ran downstairs to see Megara walking circles around a resigned T'Challa. It seemed she was able to get soap and water all over his perfectly clean suit.

"Megara! Come AHH," Tony hadn't been watching his step so his bare foot landed in a trial of water on the sleek floor sending him sliding right into T'Challa. Thankfully T'Challa had quickly reflexes and was able to grab Tony and adjust his stance so he wouldn't drop his lover or fall himself.

"Well, hello there." No matter what anyone says, Tony did NOT swoon.


	6. Food Network

"What is going on here." T'Challa had just walked into Tony's Malibu mansion after his lover had picked him up from the airport. It had been three weeks since he and his lover had been able to spend time together in person. He had a four day weekend that he planned to spend with his beloved but he was a bit thrown off when he walked into the living space to see their pet panther, sitting, on the couch, watch - "is she watching the food network?"

"Yup," Tony looked at him with a goofy smile, "It's Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives. That's her favorite, he second favorite being Cupcake Wars." Said Panther continued to lounge on the couch, completely caught up in 'her show,' tail swishing lazily behind her. She wasn't full size yet but she still took up a good portion of the sectional couch.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hmm, I would say a week or so. We were hanging out in the living room one day and I was flipping through channels, when I get to this channel ears perked up and she put her paw on my hand to stop me from changing the channel. We ended up binge watching a whole season before something else came on." T'Challa wasn't sure how to take the fact that their panther was in love with the food network but seeing the blessing as it was, he quickly turned to the other man and scooped him up into a bridal carry.

"Well, she does seem content to watch her program, let's make use of the time we have. I have not taken pleasure in your body for quite some time."

Tony blushed high up on his cheek bones, "Lead the way my King."


	7. Waking Up Part I

He had an early flight in to LAX but he was fine with it, he had missed his little family and was excited to surprise his beloved. He took a cab to the Malibu mansion and using his key quietly crept inside.

The house was quiet seeing as it was 6:37 am, it would seem this his lover had gone to bed last night for once instead of staying up all night in his workshop. He left his bags downstairs and crept up the stairs to the master bedroom. The bedroom door was cracked open so he gently pushed it open further.

On the bed lay Anthony, he was curled around Megara, "spooning" her as his lover would call it. The bed sheet was loose around his hips as he laid on his side. One arm was folded under Megara's head, her body tucked back again the smaller man's chest and her tail curled over his thigh. His other arm was thrown over her mid section. Near stirred while he stood there standing in the door way, not even a flinch from the panther when he walked up to the side of the bed.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket, taking a moment to snap a few pictures. Choosing one for his background, his two babies laying in bed looking peaceful and beautiful in the morning sun.


	8. Wake Up Part II

T'Challa was looking at the pictures he had taken, when the feeling of being watched overcame him. He looked up too see sapphire eyes staring up at him. "Good morning Megara." The panther gave a huff before closing her eyes again. He grinned at the animal's attitude, she always acted like the princess her name proclaimed her to be in the mornings.

He sat down on the bed, careful of Megara's sprawling limbs. "Anthony," he spoke softly to his sleeping lover, reaching out and bushing the hair from his forehead, "wake up sweetheart." His nose wrinkled but then smoothed back out, T'Challa reached out a traced his cheekbones. "Anthony," he called again, said man grumbled and then snuggled into the sleeping panther.

"Come now, open those beautiful eyes for me." It took a few more gentle touches but then those dark chocolate orbs were blinking opening. Unfocused eyes looked at their sleeping companion and then up at the other man. "There you are, good morning Anthony."

The sleepy man blinked some more but then it seemed his fuzzy brain finally understood what was going on, "Alla." He grinned sleepily at the other. The King chuckled at the nickname, happy to see his lover so relaxed. "When did-" he was cut off by a yawn, "when did you get here?"

"My plane landed a short while ago," He was stroking the others head, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Alla." He turned his head and kissed the King's palm. T'Challa signed in content, happy to be together again with his love but it seemed that Megara had had enough of them. She gave a rumbling growl at the two men showing great discontent for them disturbing her, her tail swished and hit at Tony's hip and she raised a paw scratch at T'Challa's thigh.

"I think someone wants us to shut up," he laughed a little. "Why don't you join us, there's plenty of room behind me." He smiled at the other, T'Challa returning it.

"I suppose that would be wise, we should try not to upset the princess." She huffed again. He stripped out of his civilian clothes, down to his boxer and then crossed over to the other side to climb under the covers behind Tony. They all got settled comfortable, T'Challa spooned up to Anthony, and Anthony spooned to Megara. All of them falling asleep shortly to the early morning sun rising in the distance.


	9. Photoshoot

**It's been a while and my dog's birthday was today so here you go.**

* * *

"T'Challa, come on babe wake up. T'Challaaaaaaa." The King of Wakanda had been asleep moments ago, but it seemed that his lover wasn't going to allow him to sleep in on his lazy Sunday morning. Gentle smacking away the finger that kept poking at his ribs he rolled over to look at his lover.

"Yes Anthony?" He could see that the genius had already got a hold of some coffee, the way his eyes and smile lit up the room, his body looking as if it could be vibrating with how much he was holding back his excitement.

"You need to get up, we need you."

Not sure of what the smaller man was referring to, he gathered up the energy to lever his self onto his elbow so he could be sitting up just a little more and really take in Tony's appearance. His face was perfect, looking freshly shaved and his goatee was well groomed, he was wearing a navy long sleeve shirt that hugged him like a second skin. Clean jeans that were hugging his ass in the best way led down to a pair of all black high top sneakers. His eyes traveled back up his lover's body, stopping to appreciate the simple gold necklace with a 'T' charm dangling between his collarbone. He had been out shopping with Anthony one evening when they came across this jeweler place that had necklaces with different initials. Next thing he knew, Anthony was wearing a 'T' and he was placing one with an 'A' around his neck.

"I'm not sure what you are referring too."

"The photoshoot silly, remember? It's Megara's first birthday and I want to take lots of pictures. Normal and dress up, so hurry up and get dressed, there's food downstairs so you can snack in between pictures." Satisfied with his explanation, he quickly scampered off the bed and back downstairs.

"Ah yes, how could I forget."

-X-

When he got downstairs, dressed similarly to what his lover was wearing (but more black) he snatched up a bagel from the table before wondering over. Tony was wrapping a big purple ribbon around Megara, while the panther sat on her mini podium, tail flicking around behind her while she waited on her master.

"There, perfect. You look beautiful Megara, I'm so glad I went with the purple, it complements your eyes nicely." He was scratching behind her ears, getting loud rumbling purring from the panther who would throw in a lick here and there. "Okay, let's take a few pictures. T'Challa honey, come stand behind Megara, I want a picture of my two babies for my office desk."

Smiling indulgently, he walked over and did as he was told while Tony fiddle with the camera. "Megara baby, look at daddy so I can see that pretty face." Tony snapped a few pictures of them together, making him smile, change positions, get closer, etc. Then they switched places, the first few pictures were calm, Tony and Megara side by side and they it seemed that Megara started to feel playful. Leaning on her hunches she wrapped her front paws around an unsuspecting Tony and liking a long strip up the side of his face. T'Challa was quick to capture the image, Tony smiling and laughing at Megara's antics.

After that the shoot seemed to get sillier and sillier. They hooked up FRIDAY to the camera, setting up a few others for different angles and close up. They took a few group ones, a traditional family photo, parents in the back, child sitting up front. Then they just started messing around, T'Challa bent over hugging Tony who was wrapped around Megara like a sloth. Another with Megara sprawled along T'Challa's back while giving an open mouth grin to Tony who was laughing at them.

And then Tony brought out the props. Flowers, crazy hats, food, stuffed animals, and more seemed to be coming out of everywhere. Music was playing over the house speakers because Tony needed something to dance too. Of course him jumping around got Megara excited and Friday was able to capture the whole things like one of comic photo books. Tony dancing around, T'Challa attempting to clean up there mess, Megara crouched down preparing to pounce. Tony with his back to them, Megara in the air getting ready to tackle the unsuspecting T'Challa and then said man laid out on the ground, Megara sitting contently on his back while Tony was still facing the other direction. Finally one with T'Challa irritatingly drumming his fingers on the ground, head resting in the other hand, Tony standing over them, one hand holding his stomach, the other point at them as he laughs hysterically, Megara just beaming up at him.

This went on for most of the morning . . . . . . and well into the afternoon.


	10. 4am Wake Up Call

**Inspired by my best friend and her cat tales.**

* * *

T'Challa just couldn't understand why?

Almost every morning he was woken up at an ungodly hour by Anthony's beast. And yes, that over grown cat was his and his only, especially when she took so much glee in disturbing his sleep. Sometimes he really liked to curse his past self for not thinking this decision through. Like at this exact moment as a rough tongue swept across his eyelid. His head jerked back a little bit and he grunted.

Barely prying an eye open he glanced over at his side table. **4:08 AM** glared back at him in bright obnoxious red writing.

He groaned again and rolled away from the annoyance of a much to awake Megara. Turning onto his stomach and reaching a hand out to rest on Anthony's lower back he settled back into the pillows. When nothing immediately happened he sighed contently, a small smile coming to his face as he started falling back asleep.

He knew he shouldn't have thought it was going to be that easy. A massive paw carefully patted at the part of his face that wasn't buried in his pillow. "No," he grumbled under his breath, but the paw only grew more insistent. "JARVIS, help."

Faint sounds were heard from the kitchen and T'Challa smiled as he felt the bed bounce back from Megara leaping and taking off out of the room. About a year ago when this awful habit had started T'Challa had gone to his boyfriend tired and grumpy and begged him to find some type of solution. So now whenever Megara would come wake him up he'd ask JARVIS to handle getting her a snack to hold her over until it was time for breakfast. They now had an automated feeder in the kitchen that JARVIS could control for them and when she finished her snack JARVIS will turn the TV on. It worked out perfectly for T'Challa since he doesn't have to get out of bed and deal with their stubborn beast.

So with Megara being taken care of the king happily wrapped himself around his very warm genius and drifted back to sleep.

Later when his alarm was going off Anthony stood aside and laughed as Megara refused to move from her new favorite position on T'Challa's back. Oh how much he dreaded mornings.

* * *

 **I'm a dog person but i love cats! Just can'ts have one cause my parents are allergic so if you have any cute cat stories or ideas let me know! Ideas does not have to be related to this series.**

 **Find me on Tumblr (tony-luvv), Email (biivory69 ), Kik (biivory_), or Skype (luvv-tony).**

 **Thank You, Comments and Favs mean the world to me :))**


End file.
